leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MrSuperSpy/Myra, the Empress of Power
Myra, the Empress of Power is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities of enemy's max. health}}, and gains a shield equal to 70% of this amount for 3.5 seconds. This cannot happen on the same enemy for more than once every 35 seconds, but auto-attacking the enemy reduces this period by 0.5 seconds and damaging them with a spell reduces it by 1 second instead. |description2 = If the spell deals damage to multiple units, the true damage is reduced to of enemy's max. health}}, but the shield value is increased to 100% of the enemy with the highest max. health at the time the ability dealt the bonus true damage. }} |costtype = health |description = When Myra damages an enemy champion, she gains the ability to use Boomerang Effect for 4 seconds, a single-target collision skillshot, which deals magic damage equal to of enemy's missing health}}, but takes a portion of Myra's health, and the shield from Backfire if she has it (20 second cooldown). |spelleffects = single |damagetype = magical |spellshield = will block the ability |projectile = false |range = 1000 }} }} Myra fires a beam at a target 325-units location, which will deal magic damage after an 0.725 second delay and slow all enemies hit by 30% for 1.5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 5.5 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1050 |targeting = Aura Beam is a ground-targeted area of effect ability. |spelleffects = area of effect |spellshield = will block the ability and the slow. |damagetype = magical }} Myra fires a wave of energy which deals magic damage and knocks up all enemies it passes through for 0.5 seconds (Spell Width: 210; Missile Speed: 750). |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 90 |costtype = mana |range = 1200 |targeting = Wave of Energy is a linear area of effect ability. |spelleffects = area of effect |spellshield = will block the ability and the knock-up. |damagetype = magical |projectile = true |additional = * Wave of Energy has no cast time and will not interrupt Myra's previous orders. }} Myra corrupts a 350 units area with powerful magic, which after 1.25 seconds deals magic damage to all enemies still standing in it. Enemies standing in the center 125 units area are stunned for 0.5 seconds and take an additional 30% magic damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1500 (2000 if Flare of Devastation hits a champion) |spelleffects = area of effect |damagetype = magical |spellshield = will block the ability and the stun. |targeting = Corrupted Magic is a ground-targeted area of effect ability. }} Killing an enemy champion with Boomerang Effect grants Myra 35 ability power permanently. |description2 = After channeling for 1 second, Myra fires a very long range beam which deals magic damage to the first enemy champion in its path, and stuns them for 2 seconds. While the enemy is stunned, Myra gains 20-150% movement speed when walking towards the target (based on how far away they are: less than 2000 range for 20%; 150% for 4750 range or more; increases by 1% for every 21.15 distance), Corrupted Magic's range is increased by 500, and its delay time is reduced by 0.75 for 2 seconds. If she manages to deal damage to the target while it is still stunned, it will take an additional 20% damage from all of her spells for 4 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 150 |costtype = mana |range = 5750 |targeting = Flare of Devastation is a single target channeled skillshot, which will grant bonus ability range and movement speed if it hits an enemy champion, and will de-buff the champion hit if they take damage while stunned from this ability. |spelleffects = single |damagetype = magical |spellshield = will block the ability and will prevent Myra from gaining any buffs. |projectile = false }} Category:Custom champions